Love Forever, Cho
by The Writer0214
Summary: My first Harry Potter fanfic! Please read and review! This is AU. And it's depressing. Heartbreak. Suicide. Cho feels guilty for betraying the DA--and in her heart--Harry. Song fic. Everytime by Britney Spears. Bring the tissues if you decide to read this


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's notes:** This is AU. My first HP fic. Warning: Suicide!!!!! Movie-verse. This came to mind when I watched Order of the Phoenix—specifically that scene where Cho was being ignored by her former friends after betraying the DA to Umbridge. It broke my heart to see Harry give her the cold shoulder! That's how I came up with this idea.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Cho Chang sat by her desk in her room, it's shiny wooden surface was covered in scrunched up pieces of parchment. At that moment, Cho was staring intently at a fresh piece, tapping her quill lightly on the desk. So far these words were scrawled in loopy, but neat handwriting:

_I'm so, so sorry. There's nothing you could have done, I needed to do this. I wasn't happy. I don't want you to feel guilty or under the feeling that this was your fault. It wasn't, it was mine. I must tell you, I love you. That's why I'm sorry for betraying the DA._

_Love __forever__ Cho._

Slowly, Cho folded the piece of paper, and made her way over to her bed, hiding it under her pillow. He would eventually find it, she knew.

_Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see your in my dreams  
I see your face it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

She then sat on her bed, staring around her room. She should be happy, she was Cho Chang; a Ravenclaw! But she loved him....

And he didn't love her.

Cho stood; next to her bed was a vase with roses inside. _He_ had given them to her only a week ago.

Roses signified love.

How ironic.

Cho grabbed the roses by their stems, ignoring the thorns that dug into her palms. She laid them on her bed. She lifted the vase from its place upon her bedside table. The sound of water pouring onto the floor was quite loud. She dropped the now empty vase onto her bed, and walked over to her desk again. Grabbing the hardest thing that she could find, Cho made her way back over to her bed.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

She looked to see what object she had picked up.

A stone that, if you looked close enough was shaped almost like a heart. The stone _he _had found on the beach and given to _her._

Cho raised the stone high and smashed the vase with it.

He definitely would have heard that.

"Cho!" He yelled, urgency evident in his voice. Apparently, he had obtained the password to Ravenclaw tower.

Cho hurried up. Grabbing a piece of glass she raised it above her wrist.

It was now or never.

_Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see your in my dreams  
I see your face you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

The pain was awful. It stung, more than anything. Cho gasped, sobs racking her body, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. Again she raised the glass, and plunged, pulling it across the delicate skin on her wrist.

Her loud sobs echoed through the room. Along with the bangs of the door, as _he _tried to break in.

"Cho! Cho! Let me in _right _now! What's wrong?!"

She ignored his cries the best she could. Her vision was blurring now little white dots were clouding her vision, she knew it would be over soon. No! She needed to see his face _one _last time. Cho collapsed to her knees. Even raising her arm to make yet another slash was difficult. She had almost become accustomed to the pain now, each slash was the same. Blood ran down her arm, the floor had droplets around her.

There was less than she thought there'd been, though.

She heard her fellow Ravenclaw's voices then.

"Cho?! Open up, please!''

Then him.

"Cho. We're coming in now!"

Cho let out a cry as she let an even more deeper cut into her wrist. This just seemed to alarm them more.

"Cho!" _he _called. Out of all of her former friends' voices, his seemed to hold more emotion, almost as if he was crying.

She didn't even bother to make more cuts, she knew she couldn't live through this. What a short life she's had, sixteen years. Though it seemed worth to just meet_ him. _Slowly she closed her eyes.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away _

A loud bang caused Cho's eyes to slowly open again, they'd made it through. It was too late though; she could feel life leaving her. Her breath came in shallow, small breaths.

And then she saw _him_. _He _had been crying.

He pushed past his and her friends, who watched helplessly, kneeling down beside.

"Oh, Cho," _he _breathed "What _have _you done? Why?" tears poured down his face now, same with hers.

Life was leaving her fast now.

"I did it," she said, her voice broken and small "because I love you."

Harry was the last thing Cho ever saw.

And how glad she was.

_Every time I try to fly I fall_  
_Without my wings I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see your in my dreams  
I see your face you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_


End file.
